


Baths

by CascadingElegance



Category: Free!
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, First Kiss, Haru always gets his way, Haru is a little shit, Kissing, Water Snob Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingElegance/pseuds/CascadingElegance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you wanted was a peaceful bath in his tub. Did you get that? No. Why? Because Haru would do anything to be in water.<br/>(One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baths

**Author's Note:**

> editing done by palex, luh you bby.

Staying with Haruka Nanase for a week certainly had it’s perks. The house was literally always silent, allowing you to start reading again. The air conditioning was always on so you didn’t have to feel the summers heat. And last but not least, Haru almost always walked around without a shirt on.

Yet with perks came pitfalls. The house always smelled like mackerel and Haru always hogged the bath. It was almost like you had to be awake at a ridiculous time just to get access to the bathroom.

That’s why when Haru left to get groceries you took advantage of the fact you had the bathroom to yourself and slipped your bathing suit on, starting a bath for yourself. 

You let the water run for awhile, making sure you were getting it the perfect temperature. Once it was only slightly scalding, you slipped into the water, ready to relax and bathe for the first time since you got there.

Only about ten minutes into your bath you heard the front door open, signalling that Haru was home from his shopping trip. You groaned quietly to yourself, sinking down into the water so you were barely visible. It was only a matter of time until he was going to claim his bathroom again.

And you were right. After listening to him put away his purchases, he headed straight to the bathroom. When he opened the door, his stoic expression hardly faltered when he spotted you in his tub.

Clearing his throat and starting to peel off his shirt, his eyes bore into you. “I want to use the bath.” He spoke clearly, staring at you intensely as if he expected you to get up and move.

“We can share it.” You stared back at him, your eyes twinkling as if daring him to make you get out of the tub. 

The taciturn boy walked over and dipped a finger in, sighing. “It’s hot.” He said, silently reminding you how he felt about hot water.

Of course, how could you forget? Haru only took cold or lukewarm baths. It reminded him of the ocean or a swimming pool. 

Giving a roll of your eyes to the water snob, you opened your mouth to speak. What came out was rather sassy. “And?”

“Drain it and fill it with cold water.” He blinked, unaffected by your tone, as he waited for you to do it as he spoke again. “Or get out.” 

“Wow Haru, geez.” You muttered as you glanced away from him for a minute, thinking. “I’ll do it if you kiss me.” You challenged, hoping that that would get him to leave you alone to relax in peace.

Instead, exactly the opposite of what you predicted happened. He leaned down, his expression unchanged, and pressed his lips to yours in a gentle kiss.

Upon pulling away he blinked at you and noticed the blush that had formed on your cheeks because of the kiss, but decided to ignore it. He just straightened his posture and waited for you to fulfill your end of the bargain.

You were slightly flustered and totally forgot what you needed to do until Haru spoke up to remind you, his tone softer than it was before.

“Now drain it.”


End file.
